


Winter's Day Off

by CJ_the_Writer_Chick



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Other, Robot Sex, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_the_Writer_Chick/pseuds/CJ_the_Writer_Chick
Summary: After a long week of busy work, Atlas Specialist Winter Schnee decides to take a well deserved break. While she’s alone, she thinks it best to pleasure herself to help alleviate some of her stress





	Winter's Day Off

Working for the Atlas Military was a prestigious position, let alone being an Atlas Specialist. The task brought with it numerous amounts of responsibilities and took many hours out of one’s day, almost draining all of their energy. Only a few were capable of handling the task of being an Atlas Specialist, and one of those people was the eldest child of Jacque and Willow Schnee: Winter Schnee.

Winter had worked in the military for most of her adult life upon graduating from Atlas Academy, and now was right in the position she always wanted to be in. However, she was still a human being, and no normal human being would be able to handle the massive workload being an Atlas Specialist brought with it. Paperwork, stakeout missions, and an insane amount of defending small villages from impending Grimm attacks. Winter didn’t complain because she enjoyed what she did, but even she needed a break sometimes.

Luckily for her, General Ironwood issued her a day off as he traveled to Beacon Academy in Vale. Because of this, he decided that his most hardworking Specialist should get a break. So, after seeing her boss off, Winter returned back to her quarters in Atlas. Once she arrived, the woman was quick to remove her boots and throw them to the side. She then entered her bathroom and began running a bath. As the warm water began filling up the tub, Winter took a deep breath and started to peel off her clothes piece by piece.

She stripped out of her uniform until the white haired woman was left in nothing but her lacey bra which barely contained her large breasts, and a matching lace thong that did very little to cover her toned ass. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Winter admired her body before unclipping her bra and letting her tits drop, bouncing as they did so. She then removed her thong from its position wedged in her ass and dropped it to the floor next to her bra. Now completely naked, Winter sighed and stopped the bath from filling up too much. The tall woman then slowly got into the bath, sinking down into the warm water and letting her eyes close ever so slightly.

Winter’s week had been a hellish one to say the least, so she really needed this bath. All she wanted to do was relax and forget the week had happened, but too much had happened to forget.

Monday was when everything started. She had been sent to a small village to stop a group of bandits from pillaging and plundering. The bandit tribe arrived the same time she did, and she lured them out into the forest, away from the village. Unfortunately, while fighting them in the woods, Winter misstepped and tripped face first into the snow, losing her weapon and getting her top half stuck in the snow while her ass stuck out. It didn’t take long for the bandits to tear off her pants and start fucking her pussy loose. After long, the bandits started tearing through her ass with their cocks, stripping poor Winter of her anal virginity. And with all the bandits that were there, she certainly had the roughest first ass fucking.

On Tuesdays, Winter was tasked with training with Penny in order to insure the android girl was getting better. However, on that day, the scientists had installed Penny’s sex drive. Now, the red headed android was a powerful foe on her own, but with this new sex drive fueling her, she became infinitely more harder to fight against. This meant that not only was Winter disarmed and pinned immediately, she also had Penny’s vibrating fist punching into her pussy and fisting her cunt rapidly while vibing against her clit. After observing Penny turn Winter into an orgasming mess for three hours, the scientists finally called the match and took Penny back to her room, leaving the elder Schnee lying in a puddle of her own juices.

Wednesday wasn’t too bad, but it was still embarrassing. While walking to an important meeting with her superiors, Winter happened to look up and see a crow flying by. Distracted by looking at the bird, Winter failed to notice an Atlas soldier’s weapon misfire. The result was the blaster hitting her pants, turning them to ash and leaving her naked from the waist down, because she had decided to go commando that day. The bad luck didn’t stop there, for right next to her, another misfire from a blaster struck a fire hydrant, exploding it and dosing Winter in water. The cold climate of Atlas plus being cold made her nipples all but poke through her white, wet t-shirt, and since she wasn’t wearing a bra, her tits were basically visible. But even with no pants or underwear and her tits poking through her shirt, Winter still had to attend the meeting. She was red in the face the entire time.

Believe it or not, things only got worse on Thursday. General Ironwood called her to his office and she was chewed out for exposing herself the way she did on Wednesday. For her punishment, he stripped her off her pants and underwear, and spanked her ass with his metal hand. Five hours went by of Ironwood spanking her, not stopping even as tears began to leave her eyes and her ass was turned black and blue. However, throughout the entire spanking, Winter knew that if she screamed or cried out, that the General would see her as weak. How could she handle missions if she couldn’t handle a single spanking? So, she bit her lip and endured the hellish spankings as the five hours became ten! Once he was done with her, he ordered her to pull up her pants and carry on with her normal work. Needless to say Winter was still feeling that even as she sat in her bath and reflected on the week.

Then, finally was just yesterday on Friday. Winter was chosen from a raffle to go help the soldiers get some stress relief for their service. What Winter didn’t know was that stress relief really meant go let the soldiers fuck her ass, mouth, pussy, and tits until they came all over her, leaving her skin more white than her hair. Once Winter was done servicing them, the Schnee limped home with cum leaking from every available hole. To her relief though, Winter got home to receive the news that she’d have a week off.

Now Winter laid in the tub, her eyes slowly closing as her hand hovered over her pussy under the water. Biting her lip, Winter slowly began to use her thumb to rub her clit, circling around and around as pleasure began to build up in her body. The Specialist let out a low moan as she gradually began increasing the speed at which she rubbed her clit, her chest heaving up and down as she began to lose herself to the pleasure. She quickly plunged two of her fingers into her soaking cunt now, shoving them in and out at a rapid pace. She continued fingering herself and rubbing her clit for a good twenty minutes, all while floating in her bath.

“Oh…” Winter moaned quietly to herself as she felt herself getting closer. “OH!” Winter let out a louder moan, followed shortly by a scream of pleasure. She was close, so close… then.

“Miss Schnee, do you require assistance?”

Winter let out a scream as she took her fingers out of her pussy and brought her hands up to cover her large tits that were floating in the water. She looked up to see her personal Atlesian Knight standing before her, looking down at her naked form. That thing sure did show up at the worst times, but maybe today it could be useful. She did remember the Atlesian scientists that worked on Penny saying that they installed the sex drive in her assistant as well. Biting her lip as she thought it over, Winter then turned to the android before her and cleared her throat.

“AK, activate sex drive feature.”

The moment she uttered those words, the blue hue AK admitted turned pink, signifying its change in program. AK looked at the naked Winter in the tub before reaching in and grabbing her. Winter let out a cute yelp as AK carried her dripping wet body out of the bath and carried into her bedroom. He dropped Winter onto her bed before walking over to her nightstand. Meanwhile, Winter was wet (in both ways) as she laid on the bed, ready for whatever AK had in store for her. She watched as he came walking back to her with an assortment of toys in his hands.

For a split second, a trace of doubt went through Winter’s mind. If this got out to anyone, that Winter Schnee had to use a Atlesian Knight to pleasure herself… However, no one would find out. Winter did her best to reassure herself that she would be fine, and just in time as AK approached her, hands full of all her multicolored sex toys.

Winter gladly spread her legs for the android, and AK wasted no time in grabbing her legs and lifting them up into the air, giving him better access to her wonderful holes. AK dumped the pile of toys onto the bed before grabbing a large butt plug and brought it towards Winter ass. Winter’s blue eyes widened as she watched AK bring it close to her tight hole. She had bought that butt plug when she vacationed in Vacuo, but she was way too tight to use it. Now, she was certain she had no say in the matter now, and she doubted her tight ass would stop AK.

AK pressed the plug up to Winter’s tight little rosebud, prodding it before he shoved his hand forward, burying the toy inside Winter’s shapely ass. The woman let out a high pitched moan at her ass being invaded, but soon began moaning out as AK pulled it out and plunged it back in, fucking her ass with the toy at a blistering pace. Winter’s eyes crossed in pleasure as her ass was reshapen to fit the massive toy, but her pussy was still flooding like a waterfall from the sensation. She moaned and gasped each time AK tore it out only to ram it right back in her slutty little asshole.

This process continued for a few minutes, Winter’s mind scrambling as her ass was fucked into a loose hole that only that plug would be able to fit into. Fortunately, it wasn’t long before AK slammed the plug into Winter’s ass one final time and left it there, keeping that tight hole stretched out to an extreme size. Winter was a moaning and wet mess with her legs still held up by her android lover. AK then morphed his hand into a singular metal rod and looked to Winter. The two made eye contact, and Winter knew exactly where that rod would be going. Before Winter could speak up, her voice was taken away as AK rammed its arm dildo into Winter’s vulnerable pussy. Winter let out a long moan of ecstasy as she felt the rod go deeper into her than any of her fingers or toys could.

Her toes were curling as AK began pumping in and out, hitting her in all the right places and making her shake quite visibly. Each thrust into her gained a new moan from Winter, the white haired woman completely losing herself and submitting complete control over to AK. Her chest heaved up and down, but AK decided to still kick things up a notch. Winter’s eyes widened as AK’s arm began vibrating at a high rate, making her pussy leak even more of her juices as she dug her nails into the sheets of the bed. Her eyes were so far in her head that she was sure her dam would break any minute.

“Oh… AK, go faster!” Winter ordered, bucking his hips in rhythm with her android’s thrusts. “Faster! As fast as you can go! Don’t you dare stop!”

AK had no intentions of stopping anytime soon, but hearing Winter’s verbal command lowered the possibilities of him stopping to zero percent. He followed her orders and sped up not only the speed of his thrusts, but also the intensity of the vibrations. Winter was becoming a gasping mess as she began humping the air, moaning out more and more. Then, AK finally hit her in just the right place that pushed Winter right over the edge.

A chorus of Winter’s moans filled the room as her pussy began squirting her juices all over the bed and AK’s arm. She shook rather visibly as AK kept his metal rod hilted deep inside Winter’s spasming cunt. He didn’t cease the vibrations either, watching as Winter came all over herself, biting down so hard on her lip she wasn’t sure how much more she could take. “A-AK… c-cease… c-c-cease your vibration and speed to z-zerOOOOOO!” Winter screamed out as she once again started squirting out once again.

Stopping the vibrations, AK slowly dragged the metal rod out of Winter’s pussy, looking in pride at how much he had gaped Winter’s hole. Next, he grabbed the enormous toy plugging up her previously tight asshole and ripped it out with a loud pop! Winter’s hands were tracing over her naked, wet body, her breathing slowly but surely calming down as AK stood up straight and looked down at her, awaiting its next order.

“Ugh…” Winter grunted out as she sat up on her bed, crossing her legs. “That was amazing. Thank you, AK. Sex drive feature deactivate and initiate shut down.”

Upon hearing the voice commands, AK’s lights went from pink to its normal blue glow, then finally to black as it powered down and put itself back into the corner. With AK away now, Winter lied back down on her bed for a few moments, allowing herself to air dry. Once she was done, she walked over to her dresser and got dressed, putting on a tight black thong and matching bra, followed by a short white dress that cut off right before her ass would be on display. After applying a small amount of makeup, Winter made for the door, exiting her apartment.

Winter didn’t always get a day off, and because of this, she normally didn’t get a chance to visit all the places she wanted to in a normal week. One of those places was the slums of Atlas, and why there you might ask? Well, according to her stakeout missions, that’s the where the gloryhole is that all the hung, horse Faunus, and she’d be damned if she was going to pass up an opportunity like that. Then, when she got back, she’d have to have some more fun with AK.

He proved to be quite the lover, one that Winter would love to revisit as many times as humanly possible.


End file.
